Who says you can't love two people?
by AmazinglyAddictedToAnime
Summary: Alfred has had a crush on his brother Matthew for three years and his father Arthur for a almost a year. A weekend camping trip for the twins' birthday gives him a chance to act on these feelings and seduce them. England/America/Canada incest
1. Prologue

**A.N.:**

**This story is an England/America/Canada incest story that is most likely going to have lots of sex in it. They are going by their human names in this story and are all related. Matthew and Alfred are twins and Arthur is their father. Their mother is dead. Also, the reason why Matthew and Alfred have different birthdays is because Matthew was born just before midnight and Alfred was born just after. Since their birthdays are a few days apart, I made the birthdays be in the middle (July 2nd and 3rd instead of 1st and 4th). The story will probably have an actual plot in it too, but I'm not really sure at this point. I do not have a set chapter limit in mind since I don't even have the whole story worked out; that isn't how I write. This story is rated M for obvious reasons and I don't want any negative reviews unless they are constructive criticism and not just bashing.**

**This chapter is mostly just to get you up to speed with Alfred's life so far and to write all this nonsense that I am not going to put in every other chapter. Also, this will be the only chapter under 1000 words (not including A.N.s) but I plan to try and have most above 1,500 since I find it annoying when people write stories that are under 1,500 words per chapter.**

**I obviously do not own Hetalia since I wouldn't have to write fan fictions about it if I owned it, right?**

**If I think of anything else that is important I'll write it in future A.N.s but I won't have long ones ever again unless a lot of people are confused by something, then I'll clear it up.**

**~Love from AATA**

Prologue:

Alfred had always been a bit of a strange kid. While most of the boys in Alfred's third grade class explored forests, rode on bikes, and played sports in their after school hours, Alfred was at home watching gay porn on his computer. Of course, Alfred's father and brother knew nothing of this. His father was usually at work until sometime around seven and his brother always went straight upstairs to his bedroom to do homework and then read.

Alfred hadn't actually searched for gay porn, he was eight and hadn't known what it was, but he had found the site open on the computer when he woke up early one morning. He assumed that his dad had left it on by accident the night before, but it worked well for Alfred because his dad already paid to view the site so Alfred didn't have to worry about trying to get an account.

At the age of eleven, when most boys were starting to think about dating and stopped thinking girls were gross, Alfred started wondering what it would be like to have sex with a man and not just watch men have sex on the computer. Alfred started masturbating at night or in the early morning when his brother and father were asleep. He quickly learned that he enjoyed fingering his ass while masturbating and knew that he would bottom in any sexual relationship he would have in the future.

The first time Alfred realized he found his brother, Matthew, attractive was at the age of twelve. He had been walking down the hall towards the stairs to go to the kitchen for breakfast when Matthew walked out of the bathroom, slightly wet, and only in a towel. Alfred had stared at his brother's body and instantly felt his cock twitch. Luckily Matthew hadn't noticed since he was too lost in thought and didn't have his glasses on.

From then on he started to masturbate thinking of his brother fucking him or of him riding his brother. Alfred thought he would be embarrassed seeing his brother every day after knowing he had masturbated to said boy the night before or that morning, but he surprisingly wasn't. He easily acted normally and made his glances at his brother's crotch quite unnoticeable.

It was only two years later, at age fourteen, when Alfred realized he found his father attractive as well. He had been going to wake his father up one morning because Matthew and he needed a ride to school. Arthur had been drinking the night before, which was really no surprise since he drank quite a bit, and ended up passing out naked on his bed. When Alfred had walked into the room, luckily Matthew was still eating and hadn't come upstairs with him, he eyes were instantly drawn to Arthur's dick.

Feeling his own dick start to harden, Alfred closed the door quietly before knocking on it. "Dad, get up!" he called and then left to go to the bathroom when he heard his father mumble an "I'm up" and then a few footsteps as his father got out of bed. Alfred had quickly masturbated in the bathroom before flushing the toilet and washing his hands then heading back out like nothing had happened.

It was now the morning of July 3rd, Alfred's fifteenth birthday. Today he, his brother, and his father were going to go camping for the first time! Yes, it was a bit sad that it was their first time camping but there was a good reason. Arthur had raised them by himself for fifteen years on a low-income job since their mother, who had been the one with the high-paying job, had died giving birth to the twins. Arthur had finally gotten enough promotions to earn himself a high enough salary that he could take some days off and not worry about whether the boys would have enough money for University in the future or if they would be able to pay all the bills for a few months if he ever got fired (which was unlikely since he was just promoted, but you had to be ready for those things).

The only thing that worried Alfred was that he would have to sleep in the same tent as his two crushes and he didn't know if he would be able to control himself. What if he had a wet dream one night and called out their names in his sleep? Or woke up with an erection and, thinking he was still dreaming, tried to put the moves on one of them? What would he do if one of _them_ woke up with an erection? Would he be able to keep himself from sucking them off or impaling himself on it? So many questions that Alfred couldn't answer but he knew he would just have to put up with it.

"Alfred! Wake up! Shower and finish packing, we're leaving in an hour!" Arthur calls from somewhere in the house. Alfred groans and gets out of bed, shouting a quick "I'm up!" as he padded his way out of his room and into the bathroom across the hall.


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N.: I don't own Hetalia.**

**After this chapters will be updated only once a week on weekends. Also, if anyone knows how I can read my reviews could you send me a PM? I thought I'd get emails with them but apparently not…**

Chapter One:

Alfred closed the bathroom door behind him and made sure to lock it; he knew that Arthur would come in and drag him out of the shower if he had to and Alfred didn't want his dad coming in while he was masturbating.

He quickly turned the shower on and let it run for a few seconds while he stripped. Once naked he pulled back the shower curtain and stepped into bathtub. The shower head rained warm water down on Alfred's body and he just stood there for a moment to enjoy the warmth. Quickly the nagging pleasure coming from his erection gets to be too much to ignore and he reaches down to wrap his left hand around it.

Pressing his back against the wall he starts to stroke his erection with his left hand, his right hand moving between his legs to reach his entrance. His index finger pushes into his ass, causing Alfred to moan quietly. Alfred quickly finds his prostate and presses against it with his index finger before adding a second finger and then not a second after, a third. The thumb on his left hand massages the head of his erection as his three fingers stretch his tight hole and prod at his prostate.

"Arthur… Mattie… Fuck…" he groans quietly as he continues to pleasure himself. Alfred can soon feel the pressure building in his erection and balls, and he cups his left hand around the tip of his erection before pressing all three of his fingers roughly against his prostate. Alfred bites his lip to keep from screaming out his father and brother's names as his semen shoots out into his left hand, only a few drops leaking out.

Panting softly he removes his fingers from his ass and brings his left hand up to his mouth. After licking every drop of semen off his hand he grabs the bar of soap and starts to wash his body. Once he feels clean he quickly scrubs his hair with shampoo and conditioner, rinses, and then turns off the water. Grabbing the towel hanging just beside the bathtub/shower, Alfred dries his body and hair before wrapping said towel around his waist.

"Hurry up, Alfred!" Arthur calls as he gives the door on the bathroom a loud knock. "Yeah, I'm hurrying!" Alfred says and rolls his eyes as he brushes his teeth. Once that was done he brushed his hair and then took the brush and his toothbrush and toothpaste with him as he left the bathroom.

"Morning, Al," Matthew says as he sees Alfred leave the bathroom. Matthew had just been heading out of his bedroom with his bag. "Morning, Mattie," Alfred responds with a grin before heading into his bedroom. He places his brush, toothbrush, and toothpaste in his bag that is sitting on the floor near his desk before going into his closet to grab some clothes. Everything else was already packed so once he had chosen a black T-shirt that says 'Americans R #1' in red, white, and blue letters and a pair of skinny jeans he grabbed the bag and ran out of the room and down the stairs to the living room.

Arthur and Matthew were already packed and waiting when Alfred made it to the living room. "Ready to go?" Arthur asks and Alfred nods excitedly as he is handed a piece of toast by Matthew. "Good," Arthur replies before grabbing his bag and heading out the front door after slipping on a pair of shoes. Alfred and Matthew do the same and quickly follow their dad out to the car.

The tent, sleeping bags, and everything else was already packed in the trunk of the car so Arthur locked the door behind his sons and then climbed into the driver's seat of the car and placed his bag on the passenger's seat. Alfred and Matthew climbed into the backseat, Alfred on the right side of the car and Matthew on the left. Alfred had been told many years ago that he wasn't allowed to sit behind Arthur while he was driving because he often kicked the back of the chair or placed his feet up on it and it bothered Arthur.

The drive to the forest was fairly boring. It was two hours long and Matthew was reading the whole time. Alfred tried multiple times to get Matthew to play eye-spy with him but Matthew kept saying that it was too hard to play while they were driving because everything passed by so quickly. After what seemed like forever to Alfred, they arrived at the forest.

Arthur parked the car in the small parking lot and then grabbed his bag before getting out of the car and opening the trunk of the car. "Come help me grab the tent and sleeping bags," Arthur says as Matthew and Alfred get out of the car. The two boys quickly go over and grab the sleeping bags and tent while Arthur grabs the bag with the food in it. Arthur then closes the trunk and locks the car before leading the two boys down the path and into the woods.

The forest the three wandered into was a forest that was for people who wanted to camp but not be in an actual campsite. Instead, you were allowed to camp anywhere in the forest as long as you had permission from the city. That way they would know who to blame if a forest fire started.

After getting pretty far into the forest Arthur found a small area just big enough for a tent and a fire pit. "Let's set up camp here. You two figure out how to set up the tent and I'll find some firewood and rocks to build a fire pit with. Alfred and Matthew nod and place down their bags by a tree before opening the bag with the tent poles and fabric in it.

"Okay, here are the instructions… We need the poles with the blue bands first," Matthew murmurs as he picks up a piece of paper with the instructions for setting up the tent. Alfred grabs the four poles with the blue bands and then looked to Matthew for more advice. "Attach all four of them together in a square with the small connectors," Matthew recites.

After about ten minutes the tent is set up; it is a pyramid shaped tent that has a seven foot by seven foot square as the base and is five feet high. Not a moment later Arthur comes back with ten rocks and a bunch of dry sticks.

"I'll set up the fire pit and you two can go swimming if you want. There is a river not too far from here," Arthur suggests and points in the direction of the river. "Yeah! Let's go, Mattie! Come when you're done with the fire pit, Dad!" Alfred says excitedly as he pulls Matthew towards the river. "Al! We need to grab or swim trunks first!" Matthew exclaims as he is pulled off into the forest. "Don't worry; we can just swim in our boxers!" Alfred says happily. Matthew just sighs and gives in, letting Alfred pull him towards the river.

Once the river was found Alfred let go of Matthew's hand and pulled off his shoes, socks, shirt, and pants; leaving Alfred in his American flag boxers. Matthew also takes off all of his clothing except his red plaid boxers. Alfred quickly ran into the river and exclaimed suddenly at the feeling of the cold water on his skin. After a moment it was nice though since it was quite a hot day. Matthew joined Alfred in the river but stepped in slowly instead of rushing in like his brother.

Alfred watched as Matthew wadded into the river, his boxers clinging to his legs and crotch as the water moved up over his waist and to his chest. Alfred couldn't help but stare and was glad that his brother had taken off his glasses so that he couldn't tell. Matthew's eyesight was quite a bit worse than Alfred's; he could barely see a foot in front of him where Alfred only had a small difficulty with far distances.

Once Matthew was in up to his chest Alfred snuck up behind him and jumped at him, wrapping his arms around Matthew's neck. "Ah!" Matthew shouts in surprise as he almost gets pushed under the water. "Al! You almost pushed me under!" Alfred just laughs and continues to cling to Matthew's back. To his brother he knew it appeared like childishness but he really just wanted to be able to enjoy this rare chance to press his body to Matthew's.

Matthew suddenly gets an idea and suddenly plunges under the water with Alfred still on his back. Alfred barely was able to hold his breath in time as he went under. After a second he let go of Matthew and his head surfaced. Matthew surfaced not a second later. "Hey! I could have drowned," Alfred teases and Matthew just laughs.

Alfred suddenly looks over at the shore when he hears footsteps. Arthur comes out from around a tree in his swim trunks and wanders into the river to join his sons. "Having fun?" Arthur asks with a grin as he goes over to where the two are standing. "Yep!" Alfred says excitedly before ducking back under the cool water.


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N.: I don't own Hetalia.**

Chapter Two:

Alfred pushed his hot dog onto the metal pole and then held it out over the fire to cook. It was six o'clock and the sun was just starting to set, leaving the sky the same colours as the fire. Alfred was dressed in the same clothing as this morning except he wasn't wearing any boxers under his pants. Matthew had also changed into the clothing he had been wearing that morning but without his boxers. Alfred had enjoyed watching his brother strip out of his soaked boxers. Although he had only been able to stare at Matthew's ass it had been quite the turn on and he was glad that neither his brother nor father had been looking at him at that moment.

"Don't let your hot dog burn, Alfred," Arthur says, snapping Alfred out of his thoughts. Alfred quickly pulls his hot dog away from the fire and places it in a hot dog bun that was sitting on a paper plate on his lap. He squeezes some ketchup and mustard on top before taking a huge bite.

"What are you thinking about, Al?" Matthew asks curiously as he starts to eat his own hot dog although he takes smaller, daintier bites than Alfred. "Nothing important," Alfred says with a laugh and grins even more when he sees both his brother and father roll their eyes. As the three continued to eat Alfred's thoughts started to stray again. He was excited for night to come so that he could sleep between his two crushes in the small tent. Maybe if he complained about being cold they'd even cuddle with him during the night…

By the time they were finished eating their hot dogs the sun had completely set. The forest was now completely dark with only the fire casting light in their little area. "Let's tell ghost stories!" Alfred says excitedly. "But Al… You always get really freaked out by them…" Matthew says worriedly. "I'm a hero and heroes don't get scared of ghosts, so it'll be fine!" Alfred assures his brother. Matthew and Arthur exchange a look saying "we can't talk him out of it so we'll tell stories that aren't that scary".

Even though Arthur and Matthew told stories that wouldn't even scare a little kid, Alfred was still trembling after only a few stories. Every time even a tiny sound was made Alfred would flinch in surprise. "W-Well it's getting late… M-Maybe we should go to bed now… In the tent… And not out in the open…" Alfred murmurs nervously as his eyes dart back and forth.

"Sure, Al, we'll head into the tent now," Matthew agrees and stands up. He grabs his Alfred's arm and leads Alfred into the small tent. The three sleeping bags were already laid out in the tent side-by-side with the bags in a row along the left 'wall'. Alfred starts to undress as he sits down in the middle of the tent. Outside the tent Arthur is cleaning everything up and placing their food in a tree so that bears won't get it.

"Can I sleep between you and Dad tonight, Mattie?" Alfred asks hopefully as he places his shirt, pants, and socks in his bag before placing his shoes next to said bag. "Of course, Al," Matthew says with a comforting smile although he is looking away from his brother as he waits for Alfred to put on a new pair of boxers.

"Once you two are in your sleeping bags tell me and I'll put out the fire," Arthur calls from outside the tent. "Okay," Alfred calls back as he slips on a pair of boxers. Out of the corner of his eye he watches Matthew strip down and grab a pair of clean boxers from his own bag. Alfred's face goes bright red as he stares discreetly at his brother's naked body.

After Matthew pulls on his boxers he climbs into the sleeping bag against the right 'wall' of the tent. Alfred moves to get into his own sleeping bag before calling out to Arthur. Not a moment later the light coming from the fire goes out and Alfred trembles a bit at the sudden darkness. A hand gently presses against his shoulder and Alfred almost jumps before realizing that it is only Matthew trying to comfort him.

Arthur gets into the tent and strips down to his boxers before zipping up the opening to the tent. Making sure he knew where Alfred was so as not to step on him he places his clothing in his bag and gets into his sleeping bag. "Are you going to be alright, Alfred?" Arthur asks with a bit of worry in his voice. "Of course I am!" Alfred says in a not-so-convincing voice. "Alright…" Arthur murmurs before getting comfortable and closing his eyes.

Twenty minutes later Alfred is still wide awake but it isn't only because of the ghost stories. Being able to almost feel the bodies of his brother and father on either side of him was causing Alfred to get a very painful erection that he could do nothing about. Who knew if the two were asleep yet and even if they were what if his moans or movements woke them up? No, he couldn't masturbate tonight no matter how much his erection was begging him to.

After ten more minutes Alfred felt like he was going to die if he didn't touch himself that moment. Even though he wasn't touching his erection it was still getting worse as Matthew had rolled over and was breathing against his neck. Suddenly a twig snapped somewhere out in the forest and Alfred's eyes went wide. He instantly turned and pressed against Arthur's chest although he was smart enough not to allow his erection anywhere near Arthur.

"Al… fred…?" Arthur murmurs sleepily as his eyes blink open and look down at his trembling son. "I heard a noise…" Alfred whimpers as he presses his face against Arthur's shoulder. Arthur sighs quietly and gently places an arm around Alfred. Matthew, who had been woken by the two talking, moves over to curl up against Alfred's back. "It's okay, Al, it's probably just an owl or the wind or something," Matthew says sleepily.

Alfred's face goes bright red as he realized that he had both his brother and father pressed up right against him now. His erection gave a twitch and he bit his lip to keep from groaning. Alfred could tell his brother and father were falling back asleep in this position and it was making Alfred so damn horny! Would he ever be able to fall asleep? Alfred didn't think so.

After a while the exhaustion caught up with Alfred and he did fall into an uncomfortable sleep. His dreams were plagued with sexual thoughts of the two men pressed against his body, which didn't help his aching erection that continued to throb throughout the night.

When Alfred woke up in the morning he was alone in the tent. Sunlight streamed through the tent's opening and made Alfred's eyes squint slightly at the sudden brightness assaulting his sleepy eyes. He slowly sat up in the make shift bed on the tent floor and realized that he had an uncomfortable sticky feeling in his boxers. With a sigh Alfred grabs his bag and takes out a clean pair of boxers, shorts, and a t-shirt to change into.

Once dressed Alfred crawled out of the tent and into the fresh air; Alfred quickly spots his father and brother standing about ten feet away. Realizing that something was wrong by the expressions on their faces and their soft whispering Alfred frowns. Getting to his feet, Alfred wandered over to where Matthew and Arthur were standing.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Alfred asks worriedly as he approaches the two. Matthew and Arthur look up in surprise; obviously they had not heard Alfred walking over to them. "Oh… Al... Good morning," Matthew says with a look on his face that Alfred could only describe as something between worry and nervousness. "Alfred… there is something we need to talk about…" Arthur says with a frown. "Sure," Alfred agrees with a nod as Arthur leads the three over to sit on the log they had been sitting on the night before while around the fire.

"Alfred… There is something that needs to be cleared up. Matthew and I believe we heard you say something in your sleep last night and we are hoping you can explain it to us…" Alfred watches as Arthur gets an almost pained look on his face as he tries to force out the words. Not realizing what Arthur was getting at, Alfred just nodded curiously.

"We… well… last night… Matthew and I… we heard you… uh… moan our names out in your sleep. At first I thought that maybe you were having a nightmare but… well… you were pressed quite close against me and… I felt…" Arthur trails off, unable to finish as he stares off at the trees.

Realization and horror dawns upon Alfred as his face pales considerably. He watched as his brother stared down at his hands, fidgeting nervously and not glancing at Alfred. Arthur was still staring off into the distance, also unable to look at Alfred. What could he say to convince Matthew and Arthur that it hadn't been what it seemed? Was there really any way to do that? Did he really _want_ them to think of it as something else?

This could be the perfect time to try and get the two of them – or even one of them, he didn't have to be selfish even if he had to continue to crush on the other from afar – to enter into a relationship with him. He could be convincing when he tried and at the very least he could try and get them to accept his feelings. Over time they could come to feel something for him, maybe… But looking at their faces Alfred felt like his heart was breaking. Although they didn't look disgusted, they looked disappointed and nervous and for the two of them that was about as close to disgusted as they got when it came to Alfred.


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N.: I don't own Hetalia.**

**I'm surprisingly getting quite a few hits on this story. Over 2,000 I believe. I didn't really expect that but I am quite happy. Hopefully this story isn't too badly written that you won't enjoy the plot.**

Chapter Three:

Alfred suddenly felt the need to get away from Arthur and Matthew. He couldn't stand to be around them when they were acting as if there was something wrong with him. Standing suddenly, Alfred ran off into the woods as he tried to fight off tears. "Alfred, wait!" Arthur shouts after Alfred but Alfred is already far into the forest.

Not knowing where he was going or even which way was back to the tent, Alfred continued to run until his lungs and legs burned. Hot tears streamed down his face as he collapsed to his knees, gasping for air and clutching the grass growing on the ground as sobs slammed through his body.

Alfred barely noticed as Arthur came up beside him, also gasping for breath. Arthur drops down beside Alfred and wraps his arms around his son. "Alfred… it's alright. We won't treat you any differently. I'm sure that you'll find someone else-"

"I don't want anyone else!" Alfred shouts angrily before forcing his lips against Arthur's. Arthur's eyes go wide in shock as Alfred roughly presses their lips together, wrapping his arms around Arthur's shoulders and straddled Arthur's lap.

"Alfred, stop it!" Arthur says angrily as he pushes Alfred away. "No! I'm going to prove to you that I'm serious!" Alfred insists determinedly before pressing his lips to Arthur's again. It felt amazing to kiss his father, no matter how wrong he knew it should be. Arthur remained unresponsive for a moment before trying, and failing, to push away Alfred again.

Arthur wished he could say that the kiss disgusted him as much as he thought it should, but it didn't. Alfred's lips were soft yet firm and made him feel things he shouldn't for his son. Even though he wanted to kiss back, he didn't give in to Alfred's kiss. Alfred soon had to break away for a gasp of air, and when he did the look on his face made Arthur's heart clench. He had never seen his son look as upset as he did now, but he still held some determination in that sad expression.

"I'm definitely going to make you and Mattie fall in love with me!" Alfred says suddenly as he wipes away his tears. _Isn't that being a bit selfish?_ Arthur wonders as he tries not to show his disbelief. _I'll never enter into a relationship with my own son, and I doubt Matthew will either. Even if one of us did, I doubt both of us will…_

"Alfred, let's go back to camp. Matthew will get worried," Arthur says with a sigh as he gently pushes Alfred off of him so that he can get to his feet. Alfred quickly gets up as well and gives a simple nod before heading back to camp with Arthur.

When they arrived back at the camp site Arthur noticed that Matthew was pacing back and forth while chewing at his thumb nail nervously. Hearing the two, Matthew looks up in relief. "Alfred… Are you alright?" Matthew asks nervously as he walks over to meet them.

"Yeah, I'm alright Mattie," Alfred says with his usual confident grin. "And I've decided that I'm going to make you and Arthur fall in love with me!" he proclaims happily. Matthew's face shows his surprise at the statement. "Wh-What?" he stutters out after a moment of shocked silence.

"It seems he will not let this go," Arthur murmurs with a sigh as he sits down on a log near the fire pit. "And since when did you start calling me by name?" "Since I decided that it would be weird calling you 'dad' when I have romantic intentions!" Alfred says as if the statement is completely normal.

After a few minutes of silence Matthew goes to grab the frying pan and pancake mix he brought with them. Arthur starts up the fire when he notices what Matthew is doing, and soon there are a pile of pancakes on each of their plates.

Alfred takes a huge bite of his syrup-covered pancakes and hums in delight. "You really make the best pancakes, Mattie!" he says as he takes another bite of the delicious food. Arthur nods in agreement as he eats in a manner that is slower and more polite than Alfred's way of inhaling food. "Th-Thanks…" Matthew murmurs with a shy smile as he takes a small bite of his own pancakes. Seeing the adorable smile on his brother's face, Alfred comments on how cute Matthew is, causing the shy blond to blush nervously and looks down at the ground.

The rest of the day went fairly well, with Alfred trying to control himself since he wanted Arthur and Matthew to get use to the idea of him wanting a relationship with him. Alfred made sure not to kiss either of them, no matter how much he wanted to, and only tried to hold hands with each of them a few times. Soon it was night again and Arthur was getting ready to put out the fire since he had insisted that there would be no ghost stories that night.

Alfred and Matthew got into the tent and Alfred quickly stripped down to his boxers before going over to his sleeping bag. Matthew was a bit more hesitant to get undressed in front of his brother now that he knew what type of thoughts might be going through Alfred's head. Once he was sure Alfred wasn't watching him he quickly stripped down and hurriedly crawled into his own sleeping bag.

Not too long after the glow of the fire disappeared and Arthur crawled into the tent to join his two sons. Seeing that they were both already in their sleeping bags, Arthur also stripped down to his boxers. He ignored Alfred's glances as he climbed into his own sleeping bag and got ready to fall asleep.

"Night Mattie, night Artie," Alfred murmurs sleepily. He then leans over to give Matthew and then Arthur a quick peck on the lips each. Matthew tenses in surprise as he feels Alfred's lips press suddenly to his own and then leave within a second, his thoughts and heart stopping before suddenly starting again at high speed. Arthur also was surprised but after the kiss in the woods that morning he was almost disappointed, although he would never admit it out loud.

Alfred then decided to snuggle up against Matthew and throw an arm over his brother's waist since he had given Arthur more affection that morning. He could feel that Matthew was tense but chose to ignore it as he fell asleep.

Arthur and Matthew were not so lucky to fall asleep as quickly as Alfred. Arthur's mind was fighting with itself over his feelings about the kisses Alfred had given him. He knew he shouldn't like them because they were from Alfred, his son, but he also knew that he had enjoyed them and that if the kisses had been from anyone else he would have kissed back just as hungrily.

Matthew, on the other hand, was less confused about the kiss but more confused about Alfred's feelings for him. He had always been close to his brother, especially since barely anyone else knew he even existed, and this sudden change in relationship was hard for him. Matthew didn't want things to change between himself and his brother, and was confused as to why Alfred would have such feelings for him. He knew he wasn't as attractive as some boys at the school, he really only considered himself average, and his personality wasn't that great either, since he was such a push over and had a hard time speaking his mind.

Matthew just didn't understand how Alfred, or really anyone, could fine him attractive in any way. Sure Alfred always said that he was the only one he could talk to, but isn't that how most siblings felt? Or at least the ones that got along anyways.

Matthew wasn't that opposed to the whole sibling issue since neither of them could get pregnant, but he was a bit worried about the fact that Alfred wanted a relationship with not only him but also their father. Weren't three-way relationships usually just about sex? Matthew didn't want something like that, especially since he had never even been kissed before today. He was so very confused about all of this, and it was hard to organize his thoughts properly.

Eventually Matthew fell into a stressful sleep in his brother's arms, his exhaustion taking over. Arthur also fell asleep but it was a few hours later into the night than Matthew.


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N.: I don't own Hetalia. This is a bit late, but it's almost Christmas and I'm busy. Next chapter may be late as well since Sunday is Christmas Day.**

Chapter Four:

Alfred woke up earlier than normal the next morning. He could tell that the sun had only just started to rise and both his brother and father were still asleep. Matthew had turned around in his sleep at some point, his face now pressed to Alfred's bare chest. Arthur, on the other hand, still had his back to Alfred but it was pressed close.

Alfred was enjoying cuddling with his two sleeping loves until he shifted slightly and felt something hard press into his thigh. Instantly Alfred went from content to slightly horny as he tries to move so that Matthew's erection isn't pressing against him anymore. All it did, though, was cause Alfred to get quite hard himself.

After a moment, Alfred stops to try and think of a different way to get Matthew away from him without waking up said brother. He also needed to take care of his own problem without waking up Matthew or Arthur. He tries to gently push Matthew away from him but the sleeping blond refuses to move. Sighing, Alfred tries to think up a new solution.

Not a second later he realizes he could use this to try and seduce his brother a bit, as long as Arthur doesn't wake up. With his right hand, Alfred reaches down between himself and Matthew. His hand slips under the waist band of Matthew's boxers and cup Matthew's rock hard erection Alfred rubbed and stroked Matthew's erection slowly, causing his twin to moan quietly in his sleep and shift a bit.

Alfred felt a bit guilty touching his brother while he was sleeping, but he knew that in order to get his brother and father to want to date him he'd need to get them to lust for him first. If they started to think of him sexually they might start to love him as well. He knew that usually that wasn't the way to go with relationships, but if he didn't then his brother and father may only love him like family or even if they did start to love him in other ways they might not realize it.

Once Matthew is moaning and panting in his sleep, Alfred starts to increase the speed of his stroking. His thumb presses into the slit of Matthew's erection before moving down to press against the boy's balls. Not too long after Matthew's eyes flutter open and then widen suddenly in shock.

"A-Alfred! W-What are you doing?" he exclaims quietly so as not to wake Arthur. He couldn't believe his brother was touching him like that while he was sleeping! Matthew's face was slowly getting redder and redder as he tried not to think about the hand still rubbing at his erection in amazing ways.

"I'm giving you a hand job, obviously. I mean, I woke up with it pressing against me and I couldn't just ignore it," Alfred teases quietly before leaning in to press a kiss to Matthew's lips. Matthew refused to kiss back at first, but Alfred wouldn't give up. Giving Matthew's erection a bit of a yank and pressing his thumb into the slit again caused Matthew to moan. Taking the chance, Alfred slipped his tongue into Matthew's mouth.

Alfred almost moaned when his tongue swept into Matthew's mouth; he had dreamed of kissing his brother like this for years. His left arm wrapped tightly around his brother as he moved so that he was now hovering over his brother's body. Alfred's hand was moving quickly on Matthew's erection, causing his brother to buck and moan beneath him.

Matthew had basically melted once his brother's tongue had entered his mouth. It felt amazing to be kissed so passionately and roughly and he couldn't find it in himself to care that it was his brother kissing him like this. Matthew's left arm went to wrap loosely around Alfred's shoulders while his right hand moved to cup Alfred's own erection through his boxers.

Alfred rubbed his tongue against Matthew's as they both moaned and gasped into the rough kiss. Matthew's hand slipped beneath Alfred's boxers to start to stroke Alfred's erection while Alfred continued to stroke his own. Neither of them realized how loud they were getting.

Arthur's eyes twitched slightly as he frowned, his peaceful sleep being yanked away by some sounds he couldn't identify in his half-awake state. As he slowly opened his eyes he realized the sounds were coming from behind him. Turning onto his back he looked over to his left to see Alfred and Matthew making out and grabbing at each other.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he exclaims in shock. Matthew's eyes, which had closed, snap open and he quickly pushes Alfred off of him. He sits up and blushes brightly, embarrassed to be caught. Alfred pouts as he is pushed away and glares at Arthur, although he isn't really that angry. He hadn't thought Matthew would respond at all, so even just a bit made him feel amazing.

"Are you jealous?" Alfred teases Arthur and winks playfully, causing Arthur's face to go red in both anger and embarrassment. "No, I am not jealous!" he says angrily before calming down. He didn't want Alfred to think he was against him or anything so as not to make Alfred as upset as yesterday morning. "I… I was just a bit shocked to see that when I first woke up…"

Matthew was staring at the tent wall, his face still burning. His erection had instantly gone limp when Arthur had yelled at them. Sighing in both relief and disappointment, Matthew moves to grab some clothing out of his bag and get dressed.

"Mattie! You're just going to leave me like this?" Alfred exclaims in shock as he sees his brother move to get dressed. His lower lip goes out in a pout as he flops back onto the sleeping bags. "I'm not continuing now," Matthew mutters. He doesn't understand how Alfred could expect him to just continue that when Arthur is awake and can hear them; that would be much too embarrassing. "Anyways, I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back in a bit."

"Don't wander too far away, I don't want you getting lost," Arthur mentions as Matthew heads out of the tent. "I won't," Matthew replies before leaving their camp site. Arthur turns to look back at Alfred to see his son lying on the sleeping bags staring at him with his obvious erection straining against his boxers.

"Maybe I should leave so that you can… deal with that," Arthur says with a slight cough, his cheeks turning pink. He moves to get up but Alfred grabs his hand. "Or you could stay…?" Alfred suggests hopefully.

"Alfred, I really don't think that's a good idea…" Arthur responds with a frown. He really shouldn't be giving Alfred any false hope; especially no more than what he had accidently given the day before. "But Artie~, it's your fault that I'm still hard," Alfred begs as he moves closer to Arthur.

Arthur flinches at the nickname, his eye twitching a bit. "It is not my fault you two were being loud enough to wake me," he responds as he tries to get out of his son's iron grip on his wrist.

Alfred realized that Arthur was trying to escape and pounced on him quickly. His knees landed on either side of Arthur's hips as his hands moved to pin Arthur's shoulders to the ground. There was no way Alfred was going to let Arthur get away from him, he was going to make sure Arthur was his – as well as Matthew – before this trip was over.

Arthur, who had become frozen when Alfred pounced on him, suddenly was kissed roughly. Snapping out of his daze Arthur was over taken by the feeling of his son's lips on his. His hands found Alfred's hips and gripped them tightly as he kissed back. Alfred rolled and grinded his hips against Arthur's, causing his erection pressing insistently against Arthur's own growing erection.

Alfred moaned into the kiss as he felt one of Arthur's hands go to cup his ass. He continued to grind lustfully against Arthur; he didn't need a hand on his dick, he could tell that he'd be able to cum just from this. Opening his mouth, Alfred allowed Arthur's tongue to slip inside and rub against Alfred's tongue.

Only a few moments later Alfred cried out Arthur's name as he came in his boxers, his back arching. Realizing that Arthur still wasn't close, Alfred quickly moved to yank off Arthur's boxers. For once Arthur didn't complain as he was too far gone with this already.

Moving down, Alfred pressed his lips to the tip of Arthur's erection. Licking gently at the tip he soon moved to take as much of Arthur's erection into his mouth as possible. Arthur moaned beneath him as he sucked at the shaft and his right hand moved to fondle Arthur's balls.

It didn't take long for Arthur to cum in Alfred's mouth, moaning loudly as his hands fist the sleeping bag beneath him. Alfred swallowed most of the semen, only a tiny dribble leaking out the side of his mouth. Letting Arthur's now limp cock slip from his mouth, Alfred's tongue licks at the small amount of semen on his chin.

Once Arthur came down from his orgasm-induced high, the guilt hit him. How could he have just done that with his own son? He didn't understand why, but whenever Alfred's lips touched his own he seemed to lose control. _It's just because I haven't been with anyone in fifteen years. If I had dated like my coworkers suggested then maybe this never would have happened, maybe I would have been able to control myself. I need to stop this before it gets out of hand… It isn't fair to Alfred to lead him on like this._

Sitting up, Arthur grabs himself a clean pair of boxers and slips them on. "Alfred… You… We can't keep doing this. I'm your father and it isn't right for us to do these things," Arthur says with a frown as he glances over at Alfred.

"I don't care that you're my dad! It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you enjoy it!" Alfred insists. He is way past caring what his dad says, after what they just did he was never going to give up. "We both liked it and that's all that matters. I'm really serious about this and I'm not going to give up."

"You say you're serious about this but yet you also want to be with Matthew," Arthur replies with a frown. "So? Why can't I love both of you? I'm not saying the two of you need to like each other that way as well – no matter how great that would be – but I want to be with the both of you," Alfred says with determination as he looks Arthur straight in the eyes.

"I… I just don't know how to handle this Alfred… I don't want to lead you on," Arthur could feel confusion rising in him. "It doesn't matter if you're leading me on right now, because no matter how long it takes I'm going to make you fall in love with me!" Alfred grinned brightly as he said this; he wanted to reassure Arthur that they could make this work.

Suddenly the opening to the tent moved to reveal Matthew, who looked slightly uncomfortable. "Are you really that serious about this, Al?" Matthew asks nervously. "Of course I am!" Alfred insists. "Well… I… I guess I could see how it goes… If… If you really wanted this to work…" Matthew murmurs as he stares down at the ground.

"Really? Thanks Mattie!" Alfred exclaims as he flings his arms around Matthew and hugs him tightly. He couldn't believe that Matthew had already agreed to be his boyfriend, it felt like a dream. Now all he needed was for Arthur to agree. Turning his head to look at his dad, he gave his most pleading expression.

"I… Still need to think about this, Alfred…" Arthur murmurs with a sigh. "Alright, that's fine. I know you'll agree eventually," Alfred replies happily.


End file.
